Die 2. jährlichen Bongowards
Mit den 2. jährlichen Bongowards nahm das Prestige der Preisverleihung bereits ab, da sich 3 Personen weniger an der Abstimmung beteiligten als im Vorjahr. Allerdings nahm die Qualität der Kategorien stark zu! Außerdem wurde mit 58,3% für die sozialistische Weltrevolution gestimmt und festgestellt, dass Elon Musk Chaotic Neutral ist. Im folgenden finden sich alle Kategorien und die jeweiligen Gewinner. Gute Personen Bester TS-Bewohner # Der Atmosphäre-Bot (46,2%) # Lindi (23,1%) # Kroll (15,4) Spaßigster Mitspieler # Kroll (33,3%) # Stefan (25%) Bester Roleplayer # Atmosphäre-Bot: Never breaks character (41,7%) # Arne (25%) # Tim (16,7%) Größter Frauenversteher # Dany (38,5%) # Lindi (30,8%) # Bene (15,4%) Größter Troll # Paul (53,8%) # Sickmax (23,1%) # Kroll (15,4%) Traitorigster Traitor # Wolle (53,8%) # Wolfgang (46,2%) Kleinster Bongo # Martins Penis (53,8%) # Herr Kleinsel / Tim (je 23,1%) Verschollener Bongo # Martin (38,5%) # Lucian / Bene (23,1%) Unzuverlässigste Bongo # Gideon / Der Punk (je 46,2%) Philosophenkönig # Tobi / Kroll / Friedrich Nietzsche (je 27,3%) Größter Hurensohn # Paul (90,9%) Bester Tänzer # Uff (38,5%) # Kroll - aber nur wenn er selber das Lied singt (23,1%) # Das wachelarmige Windhosenkamerad (23,1%) Hobbylosester Mensch # Alle WoW-Spieler (53,8%) # Tobias baut Bomben... (46,2%) Lustiges Zeug Größter Lacher # Bongo-Quotes (41,7%) # Das eine Mal, wo ich Spaß hatte (25%) # Martin als Vergewaltigertelefon (16,7%) Bestes Meme # Steamed Hams / Don't you guys have phones? (je 27,3%) Bester Trump-Tweet # . (60%) # AMERICA IS RESPECTED AGAIN (30%) # Russian Collusion (10%) Beste Fake-News # "Ich bin in 5 Minuten da" - Gideon (84,6%) Bestes Reaction-GIF # Der Schwarze, der sich an die Stirn tippt und dabei clever aussieht / Pingu mit dem Hut (33,3%) # Das, wo Bauz angebrüllt wird (25%) Kultur Bester Anime / Film # Mission Impossible: Fallout (30%) # Shawshank Redemption (20%) Bestes Kurzwebvideo # Bongocat Mission Impossible (30%) # Overqualified for your job / Hans get ze Flammenwerfer (20%) Bestes Videospiel - Story # The Witcher 3 (45,5%) # Let's Go Evoli (der Teil wo man Evoli streichelt) / Borderlands 2: Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep (18,2%) Bestes Videospiel - Worldbuilding # Minecraft (63,6%) # Red Dead Redemption 2 (18,2%) Bestes Videospiel - Art Design # Assassin's Creed: Odyssey (25%) # Return of Obra Dinn (16,7%) Bestes Videospiel - Gameplay # Invisigun (23,1%) # Pokémon (23,1%) # Divinity: Original Sin (15,4%) Bestes Videospiel - Multiplayer # Skribbl.io (53,8%) # World of Warcraft / Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (15,4%) Größtes Timewaster-Game # World of Warcraft (53,8%) # League of Legends (30,8%) Sonstiges Bester Studiengang # Existentielle Verzweiflung (23,1%) # ���� / Gender Studies / Der, wo man nix tut und dann trotzdem Geld verdient (15,4%) Sinnloseste Jährliche Award-Verleihung # Diese? (36,4%) # Jede, die nicht diese ist (27,3%) # US Midterm Elections (18,2%) Bestes Cover, das Kroll gesungen hat # KROLL HÖR AUF (46,2%) # Oho, schwarze Batty, bamalam (30,8%) Beste Übersetzung eines englischen Songtextes # Ich salbe die Regen unten in Afrika (33,3%) # Kommst du aus einem Land unten drunter? Wo Frauen glühen und Männer plundern? / Bohemian Rhapsody (je 25%) Bester Telegram-Sticker # What are you showing me? How disgusting! / [ ] (30%) # 420 Geralt (20%) Bestes Geräusch, das Tobias macht, während er AFK ist und sein Mikro nicht gemuted hat # Die Schwebung, wenn das Mikro gleichzeitig von Wasserhahn und 3D-Drucker übersteuert (38,5%) # UFO-Landung (23,1%) Einfach irgendwas, wo man für irgendwas voten kann # Aufgrund der DSGVO ist diese Nominierung geheim (38,5%) # Tiddies (23,1%)